Entre el cielo y la tierra
by Megara Cromwell Hale
Summary: Hace dos años Natasha había sido enviada a Rusia, ahora dos años después vuelve y decide reincorporarse junto a sus antiguos compañeros de lucha en la Torre Stark. Tony esta dispuesto a conquistarla solo hay un problema, el Capitán también la quiere. Natasha pronto se da cuenta que era mejor quedarse en Rusia y no tener que elegir entre uno y otro; entre el cielo y la tierra.
1. Chapter 1

_**PREFACIO**_

El Dr. Bruce Banner y el genio excéntrico Tony Stark se encontraban en el laboratorio mejorando el traje de Iron Man.

Steve Rogers junto a Clint Barton estaban en el gimnasio en su rutina diaria de entrenamiento.

Thor había vuelto a Asgard para visitar a su padre y corroborar que Loki siguiera encarcelado.

Natasha Romanoff había regresado a Rusia para cumplir una misión que le habían encargado; hace dos años ya que se había ido y no había vuelto a ver a ninguno de sus compañeros. Pero ellos aun la recordaban.

– Escuche que Natasha finalizo su misión, pronto volverá – comentaba Bruce a Tony mientras trabajan en la armadura.

– Siempre será bienvenida aquí – comento como si nada Tony siguiendo su labor.

– ¿No piensas hacer nada?

– Dices así como una fiesta de bienvenida… no es muy de su estilo. – Se hizo el desentendido.

– Sabes a que me refiero Tony, llevas años enamorado de ella y jamás le dijiste nada. Incluso cuando se fue, la dejaste marchar como si nada – le soltó Bruce.

– ¿Qué pretendías? Que le dijera que la amo, que se quede conmigo. Eso era imposible, Nick la envió a una misión y no había marcha atrás, tenía que cumplirla – por primera vez en toda la conversación Tony se detuvo de lo que estaba haciendo para mirar a Bruce – Los superhéroes no podemos enamorarnos.

– No pueden. Pero lo hacen – Bruce se dispuso a salir del laboratorio – el ser superhéroes no los hace menos humanos; sentimos igual que cualquier persona Stark. – Le dijo para luego marcharse y dejar a un Iron Man molesto y frustrado.

En todo este tiempo no hubo un solo día en que él no dejara de pensar en Natasha Romanoff.

.

* * *

.

– La agente Romanoff vuelve hoy por la noche, podríamos decirle a la cocinera que le prepare una cena especial. Posiblemente llegue cansada – Steve le comentaba a Clint su idea, esperando que él diera su aprobación al ser quien más conocía a la viuda negra.

– Deja ese estúpido plan de lado. Va a ser un día como cualquier otro – Clint rompió las esperanzas de Steve mientras levantaba pesas – ella llegara, tal vez saludara y luego se irá a dar una ducha y a dormir. Todo seguirá como si nada.

– Como usted diga, es quien la conoce. – Dijo no muy de acuerdo Steve.

Desde que él la había visto supo que era la mujer de su vida. Y también supo que no tenía chances. Ambos eran muy distintos, como el agua y el aceite. Como Norteamérica y Rusia. Como el Capitán América y La Viuda Negra.

Steve Rogers estaba decidido a llevarse a la tumba el amor que sentía por la bella espía.

.

* * *

_Hola, ¿como están? Bueno, soy nueva escribiendo sobre estos personajes así que espero que me den una oportunidad y me comenten que opinan de la historia. Si quieren que la continué o no vale la pena. _


	2. Chapter 2

**LA LLEGADA**

– Clint alístate que vamos a ir a bailar con Bruce – le dijo Stark irrumpiendo en la habitación de Barton.

– ¿Qué? – Grito Hulk al oír a Tony – olvídalo, yo no voy. Ya está por llegar Natasha y quiero recibirla como se debe – sentía como Tony lo miraba como para asesinarlo.

– Olvídalo tú, Tasha odia las despedidas y las bienvenidas; ya déjenla tranquila estas igual que el Capitán – Bruce noto como Tony se incomodaba al escuchar hablar a Clint de Natasha. – Un día como cualquier otro, ¿quedo claro? – Bruce asintió y se fue a preparar para salir, una vez más sus compañeros lograron convencerlo.

Tony no quería estar cuando llegara Natasha, no sabía cómo sería capaz de reaccionar. Por eso decidió invitar a sus compañeros a un club nocturno que inauguraron hace poco; como de costumbre Steve Rogers le había dicho que no quería ir, prefería quedarse en la torre viendo alguna película de época o leyendo un libro. Así que solo iban a salir Tony, Bruce y Clint ya que Thor seguía en Asgard; mientras Stark y Banner terminaban de cambiarse, Barton ya estaba listo para salir, les aviso que los esperaba en el auto y se dispuso a bajar las escaleras en donde se encontró a Steve.

– ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? – volvió a insistir Clint antes de bajar. Steve negó con la cabeza.

– No es lo mío. Prefiero mantener mi plan original y bajar hasta la cocina para comer algo y luego leer un poco. – sostuvo el Capitán.

– Como quieras – mascullo Clint.

En la sala principal vieron a Natasha Romanoff llegar con sus cosas; su cabello ahora estaba rubio y largo debido a su misión, pero ella ya tenía planeado devolverlo a su estado de siempre.

Ojo de Halcón bajo corriendo las escaleras para saludarla como cualquier otro día.

– Tasha, estamos por salir con Tony y Bruce. Mañana a las 6 Am en el gimnasio para entrenar, no lo olvides – le dio otro beso en la mejilla y salió hacia afuera dejando a una Natasha desconcertada.

– Vaya recibimiento – comento con sarcasmo y en voz alta Natasha sin notar que Steve estaba todavía en lo alto de la escalera.

– Podrías cenar conmigo agente Romanoff – propuso con un poco de timidez Steve recordando las palabras de Clint durante el entrenamiento por la mañana.

– ¿Me cocinarías algo especial Capitán Rogers? – pregunto un tanto coqueta ella lo que hizo que el Capitán se sonrojara

– No es lo que tenía en mente, pero podría cocinarte si así lo deseas. – Natasha se hecho a reír con ganas.

– Solo bromeaba Capi – él se entristeció al recordar que Clint tenía razón en cuanto a Natasha.

– Así que te irás a dar un baño y luego a dormir – Natasha lo miro confundida y tardo unos segundos en entender.

– solo bromeaba con que tú me cocinaras; pero si cenare contigo – ella le dio una sonrisa sincera, pocas veces sonreía.

Ambos s cruzaron en medio de las escaleras, ella estaba subiendo, y él bajándolas.

– La espero en el comedor – él sonrió sintiéndola tan cerca.

– Me doy una ducha y enseguida bajo Steve – le dijo ella ya estando en el piso de arriba y Rogers en la sala principal.

Esta era la primera vez que Natasha llamaba por su nombre de pila Steve, lo que provoco que el susodicho se sintiera como un idiota adolescente enamorado.

* * *

Al subir Natasha se encuentra a Tony de espalda terminándose de arreglar.

– Así que yo llego y mis compañeros deciden salir a un club en busca de mujerzuelas – Tony al reconocer la voz de la agente se tensa instantáneamente por su presencia y más aun por el reclamo que acababa de hacerle.

– Agente Romanoff – gira él y queda impactado al volver a ver la belleza de Natasha – no la esperábamos tan pronto.

– ¿Pronto? Así que dos años es pronto – Natasha estaba disfrutando ver por primera vez en la vida a un Tony Stark incomodo y sin esa confianza que era tan característica en él.

– Bueno, el tiempo pasó rápido. Casi no notamos tu ausencia – cuando termino de decirlo Tony se arrepintió de haberlo dicho y se reprendió mentalmente.

– Sinceramente… que cálida bienvenida compañeros. Clint te espera afuera, apúrate no querrás hacer esperar a tus "mujeres" – ella siguió caminando dejándolo mudo a Iron Man.

Se dispuso a buscar a Bruce a ver cómo era la bienvenida que él le daba. La verdad que a pesar de ser una mujer independiente y fuerte, estos dos años alejada de todos y rodeada de asesinos seriales la hizo extrañar la calidez. Creía que al volver sus compañeros tenían algo especial preparado para ella, pero no; resultaba ser que todos se iban de salida y el único que fue un poco considerado con ella fue el Capitán Rogers.

– Nat - grito al verla Banner, y ella sonrió – que bueno volverte a tener entre nosotros. Te echamos mucho de menos.

– Vaya, decídanse. Tony dijo que mi ausencia ni se noto y tú que si me extrañaron – hablo con ironía ella y Hulk no podía creer que Stark le haya dicho tal cosa cuando él era quien sufría por la ausencia de Natasha.

– Sabes que Iron Man solo dice idioteces – Natasha sonrió falsamente.

– Tengo cosas que hacer y tu también, te recomiendo que vayas saliendo porque tus compañeros están ansiosos.

La viuda negra entro en la que antes fue su habitación y ahora lo volvía a ser. Vio sus maletas ya ahí y se dispuso a darse un baño y arreglarse para su cena con Steve…

* * *

_Hola :)_

_Antes que nada quiero agradecerles a KukaSnape y elapink100 por sus reviews. Que bueno que les haya gustado y espero que este capitulo también les guste. _

_Bueno nuestra querida agente Romanoff llego de su misión y hubo distintas reacciones frente a su llegada._

_En el próximo Capitulo la cena con Steve :) _

_Dejen sus opiniones y sugerencias :D_


	3. Chapter 3

**LA CENA**

Steve quedo fascinado al ver a la viuda negra entrar en el comedor, donde ya se encontraba servida la cena para dos. Ella se había arreglado, bastante. Como nunca Natasha le sonrió y se acerco hasta él, quien como buen caballero le sostuvo la silla para que ella se sentara.

– Supongo que tú no cocinaste – él sonrió tímidamente.

– Se podría sorprender agente Romanoff.

– ¿Lo hiciste tú? – dijo observando los camarones cubiertos con una salsa de crema.

– No podría llevarme el de otros – Natasha rio.

– Lo imagine. – ella bebió un sorbo de vino blanco que Steve ya le había servido con anterioridad. – Igual debo agradecerte que me acompañes en mi primera cena aquí después de mucho tiempo. Aunque ni yo pueda creerlo eche de menos este lugar… y a ustedes.

– Debo confesarle que yo tenía planeado prepararle algo especial como bienvenida, pero el agente Barton me hizo desistir – él no pudo evitar ruborizarse, cosa que no paso por alto para Natasha.

– Clint… sabe que no me gustan las bienvenidas, o despedidas y esas cosas. Pero estando tanto tiempo sola, creo que algo cambie.

Ambos se dispusieron a cenar en silencio, disfrutando secretamente, la compañía del otro. En estos dos años Steve había extrañado demasiado a Natasha, y ella a él.

Luego de la cena Rogers sirvió el helado, sorprendiéndola con sus gustos preferidos.

– No me acostumbro a tu cabello rubio -

– Descuida, pronto volveré a mi tinte.

– Te queda bien… el rubio.

– Gracias. – Ella sonrió sinceramente y él le devolvió la sonrisa – Sabes lo me gustaría… Bailar

– ¿Quieres ir al club donde están el resto? – ella negó divertida y se paró hasta donde estaba sentado Steve y le extendió la mano para levantarlo, lo condujo hasta la sala principal.

– ¿Para qué ir a un club nocturno si en la torre Stark están los mejores equipos de audio? – él comenzó a impacientarse mientras ella prendía la música.

– Agente Romanoff, yo… no bailo. – mascullo él.

– Pues yo tampoco – ella no perdía su sonrisa – pero siempre hay excepciones – le susurro en el oído al Capitán.

Estuvieron bailando muy juntos por lo que parecieron ser horas, ella estaba muy cómoda entre los brazos de Steve, con su cabeza apoyado en el musculoso torso de él.

– Vaya, claramente esto no es algo que esperaba encontrarme. – Interrumpió Tony sobresaltando a los dos vengadores.

– ¿Stark estas borracho? – Natasha se dio cuenta del estado de ebriedad de su compañero.

– ¿Yo? Sabes la cantidad que debo beber para perder la postura.

– Pues la cantidad que bebiste esta noche es una buena respuesta. – Steve y Natasha se miraron entre ellos y luego a Iron Man

– ¿Y qué? ¿Piensan seguir mirándose mucho o alguno va a darme una explicación?

– ¿Explicación? Estamos grandecitos como para dar explicación a alguien y menos a ti y peor aun en este estado – replico Natasha brotando la cólera de Stark

– Vamos Stark, déjame acompañarte a tu recamara – intento ayudarlo Rogers, pero Tony se alejo de él.

– Natasha llévame tu – ella le envió una mirada envenenada pero decidió ayudarlo y comenzaron a subir las escaleras.

Ella se adelanto a él y entro al baño para abrirle la ducha.

– Mete ahí bajo hasta que se te pase. Mañana temprano tenemos entrenamiento – ella está por retirarse pero Tony la tomo del brazo haciendo caer sobre la cama.

– Levántate Stark, me estas ahogando. –ella intentaba zafarse pero el cuerpo de Tony la tenia inmovilizada.

– Me vuelves loco Natasha Romanoff – le dijo Iron Man a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

* * *

_Holaa :) Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar y que encima el capitulo haya sido cortito, tratare que el otro sea mas largo. _

_Tonyyyy interrumpió a nuestros queridos Natasha y Steve, y encima se le tira encima... ¿Como reaccionara Tasha?_

_Dejen sus reviewwwsss. _


	4. Chapter 4

**CELOS**

– Levántate Stark, me estas ahogando – ella intentaba zafarse pero el cuerpo de Tony la tenia inmovilizada.

– Me vuelves loco Natasha Romanoff – le dijo Iron Man a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

– ¿Acaso planea besarme señor Stark? – lo provoco Natasha quien logro zafarse las manos y sujeto a Tony de la nuca atrayéndolo más hacia ella.

En un rápido movimiento ella quedo encima de él y se acerco para susurrarle al oído. –Iron Man no quieres hacer algo de lo que te arrepientas por la mañana, créeme. – la agente se levanto rápidamente dejándolo completamente pasmado. – Ya tienes la ducha preparada, te lo repito… mañana temprano al entrenamiento.

Claramente Tony Stark iba a hacerle caso e iba a darse esa ducha, la necesitaba… y con urgencia.

En la cocina estaba Steve limpiando lo que faltaba, ya había ordenado la sala de estar y el comedor.

– Me hubieras esperado, yo quería ayudarte – le reprocho Natasha entrando donde estaba el Capitán.

– Creí que te demorarías con Stark, además era tu bienvenida, no deberías hacer nada. – ella sonrió ante las palabras de él.

– Stark está bien jodido. Y… el que recién haya llegado no implica que no ayude.

– No la imaginaba agente Romanoff ofreciendo su ayuda, o queriendo ayudar.

– Le dije que en mi viaje cambie Steve – otra vez lo llamo por su nombre, y a él como le gustaba que ella lo llamara así.

Sin más que decir ella dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su dormitorio, realmente estaba muy cansada que se quedo dormida aun con la ropa puesta.

Se despertó muy temprano por la mañana, bebió un jugo de naranja y fue a la sala de entrenamiento. Tony supuso que esa sería la rutina de Natasha por lo que puso el despertador aun más temprano y salió en su búsqueda.

– Imagine que comenzaría antes que el resto. – Se sobresalto Natasha al ver a Tony recostado en la puerta – siempre tan eficiente Natasha.

– Responsable, lo contrario a usted – ella quedo sentada en el piso por lo que miraba hacia arriba para no perderlo de vista - ¿Qué haces tan temprano?

– Quiero que hablemos – soltó Tony de una vez.

– ¿De qué? – inquiero la espía.

– De vos y el Capitán – ella lo miro asombrada, claramente no se esperaba esto.

– No entiendo que tiene que ver Steve acá.

– ¿Steve? Oh, por dios. ¿Desde cuándo lo llamas así? – ella se echo a reír.

– Lo siento, solo es que me parece graciosa la conversación que planteas Stark – él estaba que echaba humo y el que ella lo burlara solo aumentaba su ira y sus celos.

A paso firme él se acerco hasta ella y volvió a acorralarla como la noche anterior, con la diferencia que esta vez estaba bien sobrio.

– Stark anoche estabas borracho, pero ahora, ¿Cuál es tu excusa? – Natasha le hablaba divertida, sabía lo que Tony quería y ella no tenía verdadera intención de detenerlo.

– No necesito tener una excusa Natasha – Stark presiono sus labios a lo de la joven agente, fundiéndose un profundo beso apasionado. Un beso que Tony esperaba desde hace mucho tiempo y el que Natasha acepto y devolvió muy gustosa, hasta que descubrió que alguien los observaba.

Ella se detuvo en seco y aparto a Tony lo máximo que pudo.

– Esto no es lo que crees – atino a decir Romanoff a la figura que los miraba de la puerta.


	5. Chapter 5

**EL AMOR ES PARA NIÑOS**

– Déjame explicarte – le pedía Natasha al agente Barton entrando tras de él en la cocina.

– Tasha soy tu amigo, no tenes nada que explicarme. Solo me pareció… raro – él se sirvió un vaso de agua y lo bebió todo de un sorbo – Si me lo contaban no iba a creerlo. Es que eres Natasha Romanoff, por dios. Es completamente sorprendente.

– No es lo que parece Clint, él me beso y yo estaba por apartarlo, y justo entraste – ella suspiro. – Igual menos que fuiste tú porque si hubiese entrado… – Natasha se silencio al darse cuenta lo que estaba por decir, Clint noto esto y la observo más extraño aún – cualquier otro, es decir, tú eres mi amigo – intento corregirse ella.

Clint no podía dejar de observar lo rara que estaba su compañera, parecía desconocerla, ya no era la misma Natasha, ella había cambiado pero no sabía el porqué. La espía dejo a un desconcertado Barton en la cocina y subió hasta su habitación.

En la sala de entrenamiento ya se encontraban Rogers, Barton, Stark y Banner.

– ¿Dónde está Natasha? Siempre es la primera en estar – inquirió Banner. Tony y Clint se miraron entre sí, gesto que no paso desapercibido para el Capitán.

– No se encontraba muy bien. – dijo nerviosamente ojo de halcón.

– Que extraño – murmuro Bruce, luego de esa corta e incómoda conversación cada uno siguió en lo suyo.

Natasha aprovecho su tiempo a solas para tomar una larga ducha y dormir, no era típico de ella, pero realmente lo necesitaba. Quería pensar, aclarar sus cosas, pero no podía; cada vez se volvía todo más confuso. Ya se había despertado, solo pudo dormir media hora, igualmente seguía recostada, dejando con los pensamiento fluyeran, estaba tan concentrada que no noto cuando golpearon la puerta de su habitación.

– Agente Romanoff, ¿se encuentra bien? – la voz de Steve la trajo a la realidad, se levanto de golpe y fue abrirle la puerta y dejarlo entrar. – Lo siento, no quise interrumpirte, es que me preocupe al no verte en la práctica y Barton nos dijo que no estabas bien.

– Oh si – ella pensó rápidamente – tenía jaquecas, pero ya se me paso. Lamento haber faltado mi primer día –

– Solo esperaba que te encontraras mejor, era lo único importante. Puedes entrenar cualquier día, lo sabes – él no pudo evitarlo y acerco su mano para acariciarle el rostro. El contacto entre sus pieles hizo que sintieran una corriente recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo, al notar la cercanía el Capitán se aparto velozmente de su compañera – Disculpa la intromisión.

Steve se marcho del lugar, dejando a la espía más confundida de lo que estaba.

.

.

Clint acompaño a Natasha a su entrenamiento por la tarde, solo eran ellos dos como hace tantos años atrás.

– ¿Me vas a decir que te pasa con el Capi? -

– ¿Con Steve? – ella lo miro como si Clint estuviera loco. – Pues nada, es mi compañero, nuestro líder.

– Tasha por favor, te conozco. Algo cambio, lo miras… diferente.

– Ya basta, primero mal piensas sobre el egocéntrico de Stark y ahora sobre el Capitán Rogers. Déjate de tonterías.

– ¿Estas enamorada Natasha? – si ella hubiese estado bebiendo algo seguramente hubiera escupido el liquido.

– Hace dos años se lo dije a Loki, ahora te lo repito a ti Barton. El amor es para niños. –

.

.

Cenaron todos juntos, una cena muy incómoda; se notaba la tensión en el ambiente. Todo paso en silencio, exceptuando la pequeña charla que intentaron tener Bruce y Clint. Cuando terminaron la comida, cada uno se dirigió a su respectivo dormitorio, menos Tony, quien tenía otros planes.

– ¿Qué haces aquí Stark? ¿No te enseñaron a tocar? Lárgate, déjame dormir. – grito ella, pero él no le hizo caso.

– Natasha, hoy Barton nos interrumpió en algo muy importante; deberíamos retomar donde lo dejamos – Tony se aproximo peligrosamente hacia ella, mientras la agente intentaba alejarlo en vano.

Cuanto Iron Man estuvo lo suficientemente cerca con su brazo la tomo por la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo y evitando que ella se moviera.

– Vete Stark porque no respondo – amenazo ella apretando los dientes.

– Él que no va a responder soy yo agente Romanoff – retruco él – ya no puedo controlarme cuando te veo.

– No quiero repetírtelo, lo de esta mañana fue un error, no reaccione en el momento, vete de aquí, déjame descansar – él sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

– Todo lo contrario Natasha, sí que reaccionaste, y que bien reaccionaste – ella no puedo evitar sonrojarse – Vayámonos de viaje… tu y yo… solos.

– ¿De viaje? –

– Si Natasha, de viaje, juntos. Paris me parece interesante, ¿Qué dices? -

* * *

_Ohhh, este __Tony es un mandado JAJAJA. Lo amo, lo amo. _

_Y el tierno de Steve :) preocupado por Natasha awwwwwww.. _

_Próximo Capitulo, la respuesta de Natasha al pedido de Stark... _


	6. Chapter 6

**CONFESIONES**

– Todo lo contrario Natasha, sí que reaccionaste, y que bien reaccionaste – ella no puedo evitar sonrojarse – Vayámonos de viaje… tu y yo… solos.

– ¿De viaje? –

– Si Natasha, de viaje, juntos. Paris me parece interesante, ¿Qué dices? -

– Digo que estás loco Stark, ¿Qué te ocurre? Tú no eres así – ella logro zafarse del agarre de su compañero y se alejo lo suficiente de él.

– Ambos cambiamos agente Romanoff, creo que eso quedo claro. – él se sentó en la cama de Natasha y no dejaba de mirarla – deberíamos aprovechar el viaje que haremos para conocernos más y ver que tal van los cambios. Mañana por la tarde sale el avión.

– Yo no voy a ir contigo a ningún lado Stark. Llegue hace dos días recién, voy a quedarme aquí y retomar mi entrenamiento… retomar mi vida y mis responsabilidades… retomar quien soy yo: Natasha Romanoff. – Ella se paro enfrente de él – y que te quede claro que si tu cambiaste en algo, pues yo no. Ahora vete. – Tony se levanto y sonrió con suficiencia y camino hasta la puerta.

– Recuerda mañana por la tarde sale nuestro avión a Paris – dijo antes de salir por la puerta de la habitación de la espía.

– Yo no cambie – intento convencerse ella cuando Iron Man se fue.

Por más que lo intento Natasha no pudo dormir en toda la noche, mientras el reloj marcaba las horas ella daba vueltas en la cama; en plena madrugada no aguanto más y se levanto para ir a la cocina en busca de algo para beber.

Cuando bajo y se encontró una figura rubia se sobresalto, él tenía ojeras muy marcadas y ella no pudo evitar preocuparse.

– ¿Estás bien? Tus ojeras se ven terribles Capitán – ella se sentó frente a él que estaba bebiendo un vaso de leche tibia.

– Solo no logro conciliar el sueño – sonrió.

– Pues estamos iguales – ella se levanto y fue a buscar en la alacena – pero a diferencia de usted yo prefiero beber algo mas… fuerte - dijo Natasha al encontrar el whisky de Stark

– No debería tomar agente Romanoff, le aconsejo que beba un vaso de agua y vaya a intentar dormir -

– ¿Es una orden? – pregunto ella desafiándolo, de volvió a sentar enfrente de él y comenzó a beber el whisky.

– Es un consejo – repitió Steve.

– Capitán Rogers por más que lo intente no voy a poder dormir. Y ahora si me dejas darte un consejo – ella le extendió un vaso de whisky.

– Le agradezco agente, pero yo no bebo. – rechazo él amablemente y con una sonrisa.

– Insisto – sonrió ella y Steve bebió un sorbo– es más, para pasar el tiempo también deberías jugar un juego de mesa, Stark tiene muchos de esos por acá. Espera.

Natasha fue a buscar donde estaban los juegos y trajo el primero que encontró, ella quería retener a Steve con ella y busco la primera excusa que se le ocurrió; ya no podía engañarse, le gustaba estar junto a Rogers.

– ¿Monopoly? Es divertido – dijo ella volviendo enfrente del Capitán y bebiendo mas whisky.

Estuvieron jugando un largo rato, mientras ella bebía whisky, que ya le comenzaba a hacer efecto.

– Okey Capi ganaste. – dijo Natasha antes de beber el último sorbo que quedaba de whisky.

– Bien, ya terminamos. Ahora si agente Romanoff vaya a dormir, tomo demasiado. – él se acerco a su lado para ayudarla.

– Estoy perfectamente Steve – le respondió ella colocando su mano en el pecho tonificado de su compañero y líder de equipo. – Tú también estas perfectamente por lo que siento – él se sonrojo y quito sutilmente la mano de la espía y como si pesara una pluma le levanto entre sus brazos para llevarla al dormitorio a que descansara.

– No lo notas pero te encuentras mal, cuando despierte por la mañana se dará cuenta. Ahora déjeme que la lleve a su dormitorio para que pueda dormir.

–Steve – reprocho ella haciendo un puchero que se le vio muy tierno – estoy bien, sé lo que hago. No necesito dormir, te necesito a ti– él se derretía por dentro, pero sabía que la viuda decía todo eso porque estaba borracha.

Cuando llego al dormitorio la acomodo en su cama y la arropo.

– Ahora duerme. Y esta vez sí es una orden – Steve no pudo evitar acariciar la mejilla de la joven que ya se encontraba acostada.

– Steve tú crees que no sé lo que digo, pero no es así. Tal vez conscientemente no me atreva a decirlo pero si es lo que siento; me gustas… y mucho. – Ella tomo la mano de él para evitar que se alejara– no te vayas, quédate conmigo por favor. Solo… duerme a mi lado. No me dejes sola esta noche.

* * *

_Holaaaaa, como estan? Espero que bien :)_

_Ohhh, Stark y su insistencia en el viaje a Paris... y Natasha cada vez mas cerca de Stevee :O_

_¿Que creen que haga? _

_Van a tener que esperar al proximo capitulo para descubrirlo. :D_

_Hasta Pronto w.w_


	7. Chapter 7

**Visita inesperada, viajes caídos del cielo y cambios de planes**

–Tasha en serio esta vez debemos hablar como gente adulta – le pedía Clint sentándose en frente de la viuda negra quien estaba tomando un refresco – hoy tampoco fuiste a entrenar con el resto y…

– Barton por favor, tengo una jaqueca terrible. No quiero reprimendas, soy adulta, sé lo que hago - ¿realmente sabia Natasha lo que hacía?

– Te pregunté por Steve y solo me dijiste que el amor es para niños; negaste todo y hoy a la madrugada encuentro al Capitán saliendo de tu dormitorio. ¿No te parece lo suficientemente raro?

– No es lo que piensas – se atajo ella.

– No es lo que parece – soltó él ganándose una mirada envenenada de la espía – ya escuche eso antes… déjame recordar, ¿Quién me la dijo? – Prosiguió Clint fingiendo no recordar nada- así… tú. Cuando te vi con Stark. ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? Tú no eras así.

– Hablo en serio Barton, solo llegaste en los momentos menos indicados y eso hizo que confundieras todas las cosas… - Natasha suspiro profundamente – anoche no podía dormir y baje a la cocina y me bebí el whisky de Tony; el Capitán Rogers me ayudo y me acompaño hasta mi habitación, ya sabes lo caballeroso que es. No creo que deba aclararte nada.

– ¿Qué sientes por Rogers?

– No lo sé – se sincero – No puedo entender que cambio. No quiero sentir esto Clint, me siento… vulnerable.

– Deberías tomarte un tiempo para ti y repensar las cosas – le aconsejo su buen amigo y compañero de años. – Por ejemplo, en este momento Tony está preparando sus maletas, me dijo que se va a París. Deberías seguir su ejemplo y viajar a algún lado para distenderte.

En ese momento Natasha cayó en cuentas, no le había aclarado a Stark que no iba a salir de viaje con él. Bueno, Tony tampoco le dio tiempo para decirle nada. Hoy salía su vuelo a la 5, tenía que hacer un esfuerzo y buscarlo para aclarar las cosas. Aclarar cosas que ni ella misma tenía en claro.

– Disculpa Clint, pero tenga cosas que resolver – salió disparada de la cosa dispuesta a buscar a Stark, cuando algo la detuvo.

– Hey. ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Piensas quedarte, cierto? – comenzó a disparar preguntas Natasha en cuanto se topo con Thor.

– Agente Romanoff – dijo él en tono de saludo – de hecho, digamos que vine a buscarla. Necesito su ayuda.

– ¿Problemas en Asgard? – él asintió. - ¿Loki? – volvió a asentir.

– Necesito que vaya conmigo a Asgard, mi padre requiere sus conocimientos. – esta vez ella asintió.

– Justo es lo que yo también necesitaba. Un viaje a otro mundo. – sonrió para sus adentros, este viaje de trabajo le venía como anillo al dedo, tendría una excusa para marcharse sin que nadie sospechara y estando allí tendría tiempo de repensar las cosas las veces que hicieran falta.

Subió las escaleras y se dirigió hasta la habitación de Stark, toco la puerta dos veces hasta que él salió a abrirle.

– Hey, no era necesario que tocaras. Puedes entrar cuando quieras – le dijo coquetamente haciéndose a un lado para que ella entrara, sin embargo Natasha no lo hizo.

– Stark como es tu casa vine a informarte que en este preciso momento me marcho para Asgard, mis servicios fueron solicitados allí. – le dijo fríamente la espía.

– ¿Qué? Nosotros teníamos planeado un viaje… juntos y solos. – se quejo Iron Man.

–Tú tenías planeado un viaje, yo nunca te conteste. Segundo, mi trabajo está por sobre TODO – recalco ella antes de darse la vuelta e ir a recoger sus cosas para su viaje.

Guardo lo más imprescindible y se dispuso a ir cuanto antes. Cuando salió al pasillo se cruzo con quien menos se esperaba. Rápidamente recordó la última noche y se sonrojo como nunca antes.

–_Steve tú crees que no sé lo que digo, pero no es así. Tal vez conscientemente no me atreva a decirlo pero si es lo que siento; me gustas… y mucho. – Ella tomo la mano de él para evitar que se alejara – no te vayas, quédate conmigo por favor. Solo… duerme a mi lado. No me dejes sola esta noche. _

– _Agente Romanoff créame que cuando le digo que si yo duermo esta noche con usted, al despertar ambos estaremos arrepentidos. No quiero que nuestra relación de trabajo cambie. – él suspiro resignado – solo intente dormir. – Sin dejar que ella se volviera a oponer Steve se marcho de la habitación de su compañera. _

Ella intento sacar en vano esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

– Capitán Rogers – saludo ella con una sonrisa –

– Me alegra verla mejor Agente. Oí que iras con Thor a Asgard- ella asintió – suerte con Loki.

– Gracias. – ella tomo sus cosas y fue hasta las escaleras. Indecisa antes de bajar se giro hasta su líder y lo llamo – Steve – él volteo a verla – solo quiero que sepas que lo que dije anoche… es cierto. Y no me arrepiento.

Sin dejarle tiempo para nada Natasha bajo las escaleras para el encuentro de Thor y así finalmente marcharse en su nueva misión.

* * *

_Oh, nada como se lo esperaba._

_Ahora nuestra querida espía se marcha a Asgard para poner sus emociones en claro, sin embargo alguien viaja también hasta allí para sorpresa se Natasha en su búsqueda. (No puedo decir mas)_

_Bueno, tendrán que esperar al próximo capitulo. _

_Saludos :::::::::) _


End file.
